The Tale of the Pokemon Knight
by Bladereon
Summary: Pokemon
1. The Beginning

The Tale of the Pokemon Knight

Ash, Iris, and Cilan were heading off to the town of Aragorn City. Ash was going to compete in this year's Knight's competition. The Knight's competition only allowed fighting types and steel types to compete. They were just crossing the mountain sand across the water but just as they were going to cross, an Absol appeared!

Ash: Cilan, Iris, look, an Absol.

Iris: Whats an Absol doing here in the Unova Region?

CIlan: I've read that when an Absol appears, disasters struck right where they appear.

Absol, then ran away.

Ash: Come on guys. Lets cross the bridge.

Pikachu: Pika Pi.

The first step on that bridge suddenly collapsed making Ash fall into the strong currents of the water.

Ash and Pikachu were quickly swept away by the water.

They were finally pulled by a girl by the name of Jasmine.

Ash: Thanks

Jasmine: What were you doing in that river?

Ash: See, we were going to cross the bridge and go to Aragorn City for the Knight's competition but we saw an Absol and then Me and Pikachu took a step on that bridge and it suddenly broke.

Jasmine: Oh, I see, but if you see Absol again, don't do anything.

Ash: Huh, Why?

Jasmine: See, Absol is Aragorn City's protector. It helps anyone who doesn't have the heart of evil.

Ash: Hmmm.

Iris: Hey Ash, are you ok?

Ash: Huh, Oh Iris, I'm fine.

Cilan: Well that's good to hear.

Ash explained to Iris and Cilan what Jasmine told him.

Cilan: I see, Absol is like a recipe of both spicy and sweet. Danger is in Absol, and yet goodness in in Absol too.

Iris: Hey Jasmine, do you know anyway that you could guide us the way to Aragorn City?

Jasmine: Of course, I was gonna to enter the Knight's competition there with Lucario.

Ash: Hey, me too.

Jasmine: Then let's go together.

Ash: Sure.

They entered Aragorn city together and entered in the Knight's competition.

Ash was using Scrafty, Iris was using Excadrill, and Jasmine was using Lucario.

The competition begin and the first round was Scrafty vs. Escavalier.

Ash: Scrafty, use brick break.

Scrafty: Scraf

Trainer 1: Steel, dodge, then use X-Scissor

Ash: Scrafty, wait for it to come, then finish it with one High Jump Kick.

Scrafty: Scraf!

Ash: Wait, wait, wait, now.

Scrafty unleashed a powerful High Jump Kick which defeated Escavalier.

Trainer 1: Good Job Steel.

This is my first fanfic and its gonna be like a movie book, please tell me if I did a good job for this.


	2. The Tournament

The Tale of the Pokemon Knight

Ash, Iris, and Cilan were heading off to the town of Aragorn City. Ash was going to compete in this year's Knight's competition. The Knight's competition only allowed fighting types and steel types to compete. They were just crossing the mountain sand across the water but just as they were going to cross, an Absol appeared!

Ash: Cilan, Iris, look, an Absol.

Iris: Whats an Absol doing here in the Unova Region?

CIlan: I've read that when an Absol appears, disasters struck right where they appear.

Absol, then ran away.

Ash: Come on guys. Lets cross the bridge.

Pikachu: Pika Pi.

The first step on that bridge suddenly collapsed making Ash fall into the strong currents of the water.

Ash and Pikachu were quickly swept away by the water.

They were finally pulled by a girl by the name of Jasmine.

Ash: Thanks

Jasmine: What were you doing in that river?

Ash: See, we were going to cross the bridge and go to Aragorn City for the Knight's competition but we saw an Absol and then Me and Pikachu took a step on that bridge and it suddenly broke.

Jasmine: Oh, I see, but if you see Absol again, don't do anything.

Ash: Huh, Why?

Jasmine: See, Absol is Aragorn City's protector. It helps anyone who doesn't have the heart of evil.

Ash: Hmmm.

Iris: Hey Ash, are you ok?

Ash: Huh, Oh Iris, I'm fine.

Cilan: Well that's good to hear.

Ash explained to Iris and Cilan what Jasmine told him.

Cilan: I see, Absol is like a recipe of both spicy and sweet. Danger is in Absol, and yet goodness in in Absol too.

Iris: Hey Jasmine, do you know anyway that you could guide us the way to Aragorn City?

Jasmine: Of course, I was gonna to enter the Knight's competition there with Lucario.

Ash: Hey, me too.

Jasmine: Then let's go together.

Ash: Sure.

They entered Aragorn city together and entered in the Knight's competition.

Ash was using Scrafty, Iris was using Excadrill, and Jasmine was using Lucario.

The competition begin and the first round was Scrafty vs. Escavalier.

Ash: Scrafty, use brick break.

Scrafty: Scraf

Trainer 1: Steel, dodge, then use X-Scissor

Ash: Scrafty, wait for it to come, then finish it with one High Jump Kick.

Scrafty: Scraf!

Ash: Wait, wait, wait, now.

Scrafty unleashed a powerful High Jump Kick which defeated Escavalier.

Trainer 1: Good Job Steel.

This is my first fanfic and its gonna be like a movie book, please tell me if I did a good job for this.


End file.
